


Rainbow Tango

by motteme



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Military, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motteme/pseuds/motteme
Summary: Canon. Based on Seunghyun's Instagram stories and him being a huge tease during Dami's wedding.





	Rainbow Tango

There were a lot of things he could endure, he was a patient man after all. Seunghyun was used to the separation to some degree — Jiyong had been busy with his solo activities before, and he had been sent off to filming most of the time shortly after too so long stretches of not seeing his boyfriend was something he was used to. 

But even he had his limit and he reached it the day of Dami's wedding. It was only two weeks before Jiyong would finally be back — at this point it had been weeks, months even since they last had been able to talk face to face — and Seunghyun had started to count every second. The closer his discharge was, the more impatient he got and the more he craved his boyfriend's attention, his touch, his everything. He had lost count of how many times he had raided Jiyong's wardrobe to bury his face in one of his t-shirts and sweaters to remember his scent and seeked comfort in them, or how many times he had scribbled down lovesick songs about Jiyong again and again, about how much he loved him, how  _ ‘love is you’ _ , about how proud he always was of him and how much he loved watching him when he was surrounded by friends — the list went on and one. He recorded them and got teased by Kyungil and everyone else that hang out with him in the studio  _ every time _ and he mostly would just flip them off, saying they were just jealous. 

He had more than just once whined about missing Jiyong when he and his friends had met up for an impromptu jazz session with good food and too much wine, and even though his friends had been understanding and sweet to him in the beginning they soon started to roll their eyes at him and how pathetically he was behaving. And he knew he was being pathetic, but what did they expect? Normally, if you enlisted into the military you would not be able to see your partner for eighteen plus months or so, which was terrible enough, but you could at least visit them on the weekends. For Seunghyun and Jiyong it was much worse. First of all, they both had to enlist, which meant double the amount of months of separation — another thing was that unlike other soldier‘s girlfriends they could not simply show up at the base for a quick visit and steal away for a couple of hours. Seunghyun cringed at the mere thought of what the headlines would be if someone saw them together and he really did not want to cause Jiyong any problem while he was enlisted. 

Then again, he really, really,  _ really  _ missed his boyfriend and he was slowly but surely going insane with need. He just wanted to see him again, to hug him, kiss him, fuck each other‘s brain out for an hour or two, and then talk about everything and nothing like they always did. He missed having Jiyong around so much — ever since the other man had enlisted his house felt empty. He missed the towers of colorful sneakers right next to the entrance, which he usually tripped over and cursed at, he missed the extravagant coats and jackets piling up in random places in the house (next to his own pile of extravagant clothes), he missed Jiyong making coffee for them both in the morning, he missed the morning blowjobs and make out sessions before getting dressed, he missed their shared cigarette after waking up. He missed their art dates, their late night talks, their cooking sessions where Jiyong would only pretend to help, but end up blasting music and would take pictures and videos of them together. He missed how Jiyong would whine and nag at him sometimes for the most trivial shit, he missed his morning kisses, his goodnight kisses, his in between doing work or whatever kisses, he missed rolling around in bed with him and only stop touching each other when they were hungry or had to pee, he missed their movie nights and their spontaneous rap battles under the shower or their kinky sessions whenever they had more time to spare to spent in the bedroom. 

He hated sleeping alone by now and had retreated back to bringing back his old stuffed plush from when they all still lived in the dorms and sometimes held it at night when he was feeling too needy. (He had made sure to hide the elephant whenever some of his friends came over or his sister and nephew, he had still some dignity left and he just knew that his sister would never stop teasing him if she saw that he still had that old thing).

Seunghyun knew that Jiyong would be at the wedding — there was literally no way Jiyong would miss that. He would much rather flip off the whole korean military than not see his sister walk down the aisle. Even though Dami and her fiance had told the press that it had been difficult to find a venue and that the timing was bad so Jiyong would not be there, everyone involved knew it was a lie and Seunghyun was pretty sure that even the fans knew that it was a lie, but it had helped a little bit with the media so whatever. But Jiyong being there meant that he couldn’t go — it was a safety precaution so to say. The media was still up his ass about every little detail and with the hype around Jiyong it would probably cause a scene if they both showed up, especially since the media would twist both of them showing up at Jiyong’s sister’s wedding probably into a dating scandal.

While that was true, they didn’t need the whole world to know — yet. They had been together long enough to know that this was it for them and they also had once or twice talked about what would happen if the media ever decided to really expose them. It was just so they would know how to handle the situation if it ever came and they came to one conclusion: they were committed — deeply, and he trusted Jiyong to the end of the world and back and Jiyong trusted him just as much. They wouldn’t give up, no matter how bad it would get — didn’t mean they wanted to take the chance to get exposed. Yet. 

Eventually they both knew they did not want to hide forever, but taking a big step like that not only involved the two of them, but the other members as well. So staying in the closet it was and it sucked, but they made it work.

Plus, Jiyong had agreed to take a week off right after his discharge so they would fly overseas to spent some time together —  _ just  _ them together. Sure, they would visit a few friends in LA and New York City, but the majority of the time they would keep to themselves.

The only problem was that the closer the discharge got, the more he missed him. In the past, he had been able to distract him a little bit — just enough so he could manage not seeing him for a couple of weeks, but now he felt like clawing off his face in anticipation. 

He wasn’t sure if not going to the wedding was the right decision to do or not — he knew his mom would be there, as well as the other parents of the members, some of the YG staff, and Yang, too. As much as they always tried to tell everyone they were a family, he and their (ex) boss had never gotten along, and he really did not want to see that man ever again, if not absolutely necessary. The past few months he had been at the label and also during his enlistment when everything went downhill had been hell, and there had been a few things Seunghyun certainly wouldn’t just brush off. 

Another thing was that the wedding was huge. 

Like, really huge. Youngbae and Eunran had already invited so many people, but there he had been able to more or less sneak in through the underground garage, but at this wedding? No chance. Seunghyun also knew that the second he would see Jiyong again his manners and composed appearance would fly straight out of the window and he would most likely jump him then and there, bend him over and fuck him or ride his dick and that was not something that could happen.

So staying at home it was.

He had talked to Dami about it, too and she understood. But only after she bribed him and some others to join her and Minjoon to a small get together that was basically the close family, because it would feel weird to not have him around at all. So he agreed to meet up with her and everyone else the day after the wedding. 

That also meant that he probably would have to wait one more day to see Jiyong and he absolutely  _ hated  _ that. 

All day long he tinkered away in his studio, trying very hard to  _ not  _ look at the clock, or his phone, or anywhere else, besides what he was working on, because he knew as soon as he would look at his phone he would look if Jiyong had sent him pictures (which he probably did) or if he posted something (which he surely did) or if someone else had already posted a picture of him (that certainly has already happened) and then he would want to smash his face into the keyboard and cry, because he just knew that Jiyong would look utterly amazing and he would end up with a hard on and blue balls and would not be able to work on anything at all. Not that he was able to work on anything today anyways, but he at least tried to convince himself that he was being productive and that he would not check his phone until way later.

But then he did anyways.

— and he had to admit, he was close to crying. 

Jiyong  _ had  _ sent him pictures and he looked so amazing Seunghyun stared at the first one for two minutes straight. His boyfriend was wearing a tux, bowtie and there was a flower on his chest, too. He was the bridesmaid of his sister after all — as soon as Jiyong had told him that he had also made sure that he was the  _ man of honor _ , not the bridesmaid, but Seunghyun wouldn’t be Seunghyun if he wouldn’t be a complete brat about it. 

So bridesmaid it was. 

But it was not only the fancy tux, or the fashionable shoes and rings he was wearing on his ring and little finger — Seunghyun couldn’t stop staring at his face. He looked relaxes, healthy. His cute cheeks were visible again, but he also looked more mature and manly in a way he hadn’t expected and it made Seunghyun whine in sexual frustration. How was that fair? Hint: it totally was  _ not _ . 

Especially because Seunghyun knew that Jiyong wanted to rile him up a little bit, just to mess with him so them seeing each other again would be even more intense than it already would be. 

But two could play the game. 

Seunghyun was home alone and horny and if his boyfriend was going to sent him pretty pictures of his face and a wedding he couldn't attend then he would get his sweet, sweet revenge. He just needed to make sure that Jiyong would pay attention to him and if there was one person on this planet he knew how to rile up then it was Jiyong. 

He shot up from his seat, not really caring about what he had been working on and marched out of the recording room. Seunghyun needed to be quick — Jiyong was getting ready to leave for the wedding and once he was with Dami he wouldn’t look at his phone anymore, because he would be too busy with helping Dami with whatever she needed and then it would be at least another one and a half hours before Jiyong would look at his phone again — and Seunghyun definitely was not patient enough for that. 

Within ten minute, he took a quick shower and changed into soft, but very fitting pants he always wore at home. They were more or less a mixture of sweats and pyjama pants, but made out of satin or whatever and he knew how amazing his ass and legs looked in those (he had more than once seduced his boyfriend with these pants on and he was one hundred percent sure the reaction would be the same as always). 

It had been a while since he had taken seductive selfies or nudes — with Jiyong in the military it was too risky to just sent them out whenever; what if one of the other soldiers accidentally saw? — so he needed a moment to think about what he wanted to do. He wanted to tease Jiyong and at the same time not give away everything just yet. Seunghyun had spent the last months working out like crazy and the effect was showing now more than ever and he wanted to  _ see  _ the look on Jiyong’s face when he would show of his gained muscles, which meant he could not just show off  _ everything  _ with a few pictures. He needed to be discreet, but not too discreet; he wanted Jiyong to get all horny and needy after all so he would come home to him and fuck him into the mattress and there was something that he knew Jiyong couldn't resist and that was his ass. 

He still distinctly remembered a time before they actually got together when he would catch Jiyong staring at his ass — the younger man had always tried to play it cool, saying he wasn't staring at Seunghyun's ass, but was simply staring into space and didn't realize it was his butt he was staring at. What a liar — he had exposed him as soon as they started to date and teased him for it, which ended with him on his stomach, legs spread and Jiyong eating him out like there was no tomorrow. Seunghyun had been reluctant to try it, too, but once he had Jiyong’s legs wrapped around his head and had him moaning out loud, with shaking thighs he didn’t look back anymore. 

But now back to his mission; Seunghyun walked into his walk in closet and switched on the lights — the mirror was big enough and he could easily kneel on the ground and take pictures over his shoulder. He had thought about using the mirror in the bathroom, but then he would most likely have to half kneel on the sink and that just wasn’t a very erotic sight. 

He opened the chat with Jiyong, scanning through the pictures Jiyong had sent to him with a smirk on his lips. 

_ Seunghyun:  _ _   
_ _ You look so good, can’t wait to undress you with my teeth tonight. _

_ Jiyong: _

_ Haha, thank you and save your horniness for tomorrow when I  _ _   
_ _ come over. Dami would kill me if I ran around her wedding all tensed _ _   
_ __ up and horny and then she would probably kill you, too.

He had to chuckle at that, because Jiyong was right. Dami would absolutely kill them both for what Seunghyun was about to do, but he was either going to die by her hand while he had a very satisfied smile on his lips or blue balls — and he really did miss Jiyong and his cock.

_ Seunghyun:  _

_ Tomorrow? But I want you in me tonight, my bed is so empty without you in it.. _

_ Jiyong:  _

_ You — no. We are not doing this.  _

_ Seunghyun: _

_ You sure? So you want to tell me that you don’t want me? That you are not  _ _   
_ _ desperate to get your hands on me again? I am home alone and just waiting for  _ _   
_ __ you to come home..

_ Jiyong:  _

_ Seunghyun..I swear to god. _

  
  


He kneeled down in front of the mirror — in one hand his phone, a bottle of lube in the other one, and he quickly pulled down his pants. Just low enough to show off his ass. He scooted back a bit so his legs were close to the mirror and he was kneeling with his ass pointed towards the mirror. The angle was a bit tricky, but after moving around a bit, he managed a good shot over his shoulder — Seunghyun made sure to push his ass out a little bit, making it look even better, before he pressed the button. He looked at the picture, smirking again. It looked good — very good, and he just knew that I would make Jiyong horny. 

He quickly pressed sent and Jiyong’s reaction was almost immediately.

_ Jiyong:  _ _   
_ _ Seunghyun what the hell — Minjoo was standing right next to me with my mother.  _ _   
_ __ Do you really think now is a good time for nudes and to make me this horny? Shit.

_ Seunghyun: _ _   
_ _ So it did make you horny.. :) _

_ Jiyong: _ _   
_ _ Oh, fuck you. Of course it did you asshole, how could it not!!  _

_ Seunghyun: _ _   
_ __ Wanna see more?   
  
  
He chuckled to himself — it was always so much fun to rile Jiyong up like that, not to forget, hot as hell as well. The younger man was easy to tease and Seunghyun could be such a brat when it came to that. He knew how to work his boyfriend to make him cave and how to make him crave him so much he would forget everything around him. He had done it before when Jiyong had wanted to stay behind at an after party, or when he had wanted to go out to party with friends and Seunghyun had felt needy and wasn’t in the mood to share Jiyong with anyone, not even their friends. A few dirty comments, sly glances, and a dirty, wet kiss disguised as a goodbye kiss and Jiyong was his for the night. 

Jiyong:    
Sent me more and I WILL ignore you for the rest of the night 

and NOT come over. I swear, you know how important Dami’s

wedding is to me. I will not leave early. Stop it.

Seunghyun sulked at that, but didn’t stop. Instead he pulled down his pants completely and leaned forward on all fours — his ass oven more on display now than before. He quickly put a little bit of lube on one finger, spreading it over his crack and the already twitching muscle, massaging the rim, before he picked up his phone again. Seunghyun grabbed one ass cheek and pulled it slightly apart — the light making the lube glister wetly as he took another picture of his ass; this time a close-up. There was no way Jiyong was going to be able to ignore that.

He hit sent.

— Jiyong saw the message; but nothing. There was furious typing for a few moments, before he stopped and was offline and Seunghyun huffed. This little shit really  _ was  _ ignoring him. Fine, then he would have to make it impossible for him to ignore him. 

He quickly typed away on his phone, saving a few pictures, while walking out of his closet and made a beeline to his stereo. If Jiyong didn’t want to give him attention, he would have to make him give him attention. Seunghyun tried to ignore the irony of all of this really hard; Jiyong had a track record of making Seunghyun notice him. For example, whenever he had been away shooting a movie in Japan or Germany, Jiyong had become really melancholic and emotional on social media. He would post all these sappy, and sad quotes, like them, sent him some of them, sent him and post highly sexual ones too, and often surprised him with a nude here and there — but now it was the other way around. This time it was Seunghyun who was desperately in need of Jiyong’s attention. Who was busy with his sister’s wedding — how dare he. Seunghyun knew that he was being childish and downright ridiculous, but enough was enough. 

He started to play one of his unreleased tracks — deep bass flooding through the room as the chorus started and Seunghyun walked over to one of the Butterfly paintings by Mark. The song continued and he waited for a specific line, before he hit the record button; moved the camera around — up, down, left, right, and zoomed in on the center of the painting. He and Jiyong had more than once joked about how it looked like a very colorful butthole and he knew that Jiyong would know what the indication was. 

Perfect. 

He looked at the video, smirked, and uploaded it to Instagram. 

Now onwards to the pictures he had save: He uploaded the clean version first; a muscular guy who was wearing sunglasses, a thong, a thin t-shirt he was pulling upwards and about to wrap a towel around his waist. His ass was full and nice and Seunghyun knew that Jiyong and his thing for asses would definitely pay attention to it.

He posted the picture again and again, doodling captions on it, crossing out the eyes. The caption said ‘Not this Way’ and he even drew a dick on it just to make sure that Jiyong understood the implication of ‘ _ Please come home and fuck me _ ’. 

Seunghyun waited for a moment, or two. The music was still blasting and he felt a little bit too good about his shenanigans right now. He should definitely celebrate his own genius plan at least a little bit with a glass of wine. 

He put the phone down and walked into the kitchen, poured himself a glass and walked back into the living room where he had left his phone. The fans were already going crazy and as entertaining as this was, there was no news from Jiyong. 

He opened Line again, wrote him yet another very seductive, downright filthy message about how much he loved and missed his cock, and then opened Instagram again. Seunghyun posted the video again — this time adding the caption ‘ _ This Way _ ’. 

His phone vibrated, signaling him that he got another message via LINE and for a moment he was really happy that maybe, finally Jiyong was paying attention to him, but it was not Jiyong, but Taehyun laughing a him. Seunghyun huffed again; he dearly loved her and she was the absolute best hair stylist and there was literally no one else who was allowed to touch his hair, but her, but right now he wanted to curse her out. 

_ Taehyun: _

_ Hahaha, is someone lonely and feels neglected, because their boyfriend _ _   
_ _ is at the wedding and you are not? _

_   
_ _ Seunghyun: _ _   
_ _ Shut it, do you have any idea how hard this is?  _ _   
_ _ This is torture, he looks so good, why did you have to pick  _ _   
_ __ such amazing outfits for him, sometimes I really hate you

_ Taehyun:  _

_ Ahahahaha, if it makes you feel any better, he has been checking  _

_ your stories repeatingly and he is so tensed. I have never seen him this tensed _

_ before, not even before solo stages. I was almost afraid to go up and talk to _ _   
_ _ him, because he looked scary. He can’t sit still either and I know sexual tension _ _   
_ __ when I see it. Choi, you are definitely going to get killed tonight..

_   
_ _ Seunghyun: _ _   
_ __ By his dick? Wouldn’t mind actually..

He got a few laughing emojis back — and that was at least something. So Jiyong was affected by the things he was posting and there was no way he would stop now. Taehyun sent him a picture; it was her and Jiyong sitting at a table and while Jiyong looked painfully attractive, Seunghyun could clearly see the tension in his facial features, his shoulders, everywhere. Just a few more posts and he would snap, Seunghyun just knew it. 

The wine glass was almost empty by the time his spam stopped again; he had posted a few more videos, posted some things again and again, traced the written words in another color — and then had posted a few more suggestive things. Sometimes he was really surprised that the korean media hadn’t exposed him yet, but apparently a man in his 30s posting dicks and butts was not something worth to expose. Whatever. They were all used to his stuff by now anyways and knetz talked shit no matter what, might as well enjoy his time on this app. 

His phone went off again.

_ Taehyun:  _

_ Ohh, Jiyong just took a few more pictures with Dami and the rest of the family! _ _   
_ _ — and now he is talking to Dami, she just smacked his shoulder and laughed at him.. _

_ Seunghyun: _ _   
_ _ — and?? _

_ Taehyun: _

_ Now he is walking back the house..I can tell he is trying to walk slowly and composed, _

_ I think he is on his way to your house now..better get ready haha you are in so much _ _   
_ _ trouble for the stunts you have pulled!! _

  
  


Perfect.

Seunghyun tossed the phone aside and quickly ran to the bathroom; he stripped down naked and jumped under the shower, taking the quickest shower in his life, stepping out again and toweled him down. If Jiyong was really leaving the wedding now that meant that if he drove to Seunghyun’s house straight away he would be here in less than twenty minutes. Just enough time to prepare everything. 

He practically ran back to his bedroom — still butt naked, but there was no way he was gonna put on clothes now when his boyfriend was on his way over, ready to fuck him into the bedsheets. Instead, he switched the music to something fitting. Not that they would really pay attention to it anyways, but it was a nice extra to have amazing music while getting pounded into the comforter from behind. 

Next, he pulled out the bottle of lube he always kept in the nightstand. He had bought them in bulk a few days ago, because he knew that when Jiyong was back they would not leave the bedroom for at least two weeks straight and he really did not want to make a run for lube during that time. 

Seunghyun kneeled down on the bed on all fours; lube right next to him and within a few moments he had his fingers coated in the clear gel and spread it evenly over his rim, massaging himself a little bit, until he was able to slip in the first finger. He had been so pent up and horny for the last few weeks now it was ridiculous how often he had jacked off in that time. It seemed that the closer Jiyong’s discharge got, the more his libido shot through the roof — during the past few days he had made good use of their sex toy collection and as good as some of the things were they had bought over the years of being together, nothing could even come close to his man’s dick, fingers, tongue and lips. 

He pushed another finger inside, stretching himself as quick as possible, scissoring his fingers to make himself relax enough for the third finger. It already felt fucking good and the anticipation and knowledge that Jiyong was going to be inside of him in a couple of minutes made him as hard as a rock. He could feel how the arousal swept through his body, how it made his dick ache and twitch and how much he was swelling up. 

Shit, he really needed this. 

His fingers finally reached the good places inside of him and it made his toes curl and he groaned into the pillows as the third finger was inside as well and he managed to brush over his prostate. It always felt so fucking good, but fingering yourself was always tricky and Seunghyun was not as good as Jiyong was at finding his own prostate. 

Seunghyun could hear his phone vibrating on his nightstand: another notification — something not related to what was happening now so he ignored it. Instead, he checked the last message he had received from Taehyun around eighteen minutes ago.

_ Taehyun: _

_ He left! Dami just came up to me and I asked her where he was going and  _ _   
_ _ she just rolled her eyes saying ‘as if you don’t know’ — he should probably  _

_ be at your place in twenty minutes! _

He looked at the time; a few more minutes and Jiyong would be here — how should he present himself the best? Seunghyun put his phone on silent mode and into the nightstand; he really did not want to get interrupted anymore when Jiyong was home. 

His hands were shaking in anticipation as he waited — on his stomach while he leaned his weight on his elbows, ass full with lube and then he heard the front door; keys rattling, the door being slammed shut and harsh steps hitting the hardwood floor. He could hear how Jiyong walked through the rooms, looking for him, his steps coming closer and closer very fast and then he stood before him. His eyes were wild, like an animal ready to pounce and hunt down his prey and he was breathing hard. Seunghyun could see how tensed his shoulders were and how the sexual tension was messing with him — Jiyong just stood there for a moment, eyes widening as he scanned Seunghyun’s body and his mouth dropped. 

— and then he snapped out of his daze; Jiyong quickly janked open his blazer, letting it fall carelessly on the ground, hands working even quicker, almost frantic, losing his tie as he approached the bed. His face was twisted into a dark scowl, laced with arousal and then he finally had his hands on Seunghyun. Touching him, pressing him down into the mattress, his hair a total mess already and gaze heavy and shadowed with lust. He darted forward and Seunghyun couldn’t do much but groan into the pillow as he felt Jiyong’s tongue and teeth on his neck, his back, every millimeter of skin he could reach, while his hands worked his belt open and the fly of his pants. 

It was quick and dirty, and Seunghyun had never felt this pent up and horny in his life before. He moved his hips, pressing them back into Jiyong, rubbing his ass against his already hard cock through his pants. Jiyong was panting hard, voice deep and almost growling as Seunghyun rolled his hips harder, pushing back as Jiyong started rut against him. 

  
‘You’re a fucking tease. I should tie you up and make sure you don’t do shit like this again.’ His voice was uncharacteristically low right now, and it sent shivers down Seunghyun’s spine. As much as his everyday voice was often high pitched and thin, his voice drastically changed when he was turned on and desperate like this and Seunghyun loved it so much. He grinned, catching Jiyong’s hot and aching cock between his cheeks was bliss. 

‘Yet, you are here with me and hard like a rock and desperate. I think you absolutely love what I did.’ another roll of his hips, pulling away for a moment only to make Jiyong groan out a deep ‘fuck’ as he desperately tried to pull Seunghyun’s ass back onto his cock. His hands were shaking from arousal, his nails digging harshly into his hips and it felt so fucking good, but Seunghyun was not done with the teasing just yet. One second he pushed back hard, making Jiyong moan out loud and made his thighs shake, the next he rolled his hips again and pulled himself up the mattress to get some distance between them. 

‘For  _ fucks sake _ , will you just— ‘ and then Seunghyun felt Jiyong pull his hands on his back and the tie got wrapped around his wrists in a knot, making it impossible for him to use his arms. His face was now practically being shoved into one of the pillows as Jiyong pulled down his pants and underwear just enough to pull his cock out. He could hear Jiyong’s breath hitch as his fingers slipped between his cheeks and found him already wet and open. It was as if his brain short circuited, because Jiyong immediately grabbed both of Seunghyun's cheeks, spread them and pushed inside in one quick, fluid movement. 

It was as if all of the air in Seunghyun’s lungs got knocked out with that one thrust — he gasped for air, moaning loudly as Jiyong started to pound into him. There was no build up, no going slow how they usually started when they fucked, but hard and quick thrusts. He could feel the heavy weight of Jiyong’s cock pushing and pulling inside of him, how tightly Jiyong gripped his ass and bodily pulled him back onto his cock with every thrust of his hips. He could feel every thrust in his whole body — the sharp pleasure bolting through him when Jiyong fucked into him and hit all the right places. Damn him and his cock, he had tried so many toys, but nothing fit like his boyfriend’s cock. It made him feel dizzy, his head spinning already and his toes curling. 

A loud smacking noise echoed through the room and it took a moment for Seunghyun to realize what just had happened. The sharp sting of Jiyong’s palm coming down on his right cheek felt as if someone had poured molten metal on his skin, but the pain quickly substituted and pleasure spread through him instead. His moans pitched, as Jiyong continued to fuck into him and to spank him. He switched between grabbing his ass and smacking it, while growling out a ‘f _ ucking tease _ ’ and more curses. 

Seunghyun could feel a stinging in his eyes as they filled up with tears — Jiyong was not holding back at all, his aggressive movements sharp and hard and he continuously fucked up into his prostate and it was almost too much. But only,  _ almost _ . 

He had craved this side of Jiyong; the side he rarely showed when they had sex. Normally, Jiyong liked it when Seunghyun was the one to push him around, to manhandle him — even when Seunghyun bottomed. But every now and then Jiyong would be wild and untamed, just taking what he wanted and not holding back and at this moment, Seunghyun really understood why Jiyong liked it so much when Seunghyun was being this rough with him. 

His cock was already leaking precum and he hadn’t even touched himself. How could he with his hands tied behind his back? 

Seunghyun could already feel how everything inside of him screamed for a release, how his thighs shook with pleasure and how the pressure in his cock got worse and worse the longer Jiyong fucked into him. He couldn't move, all he could do was bite the pillow underneath his face to get the feeling of at least being able to do  _ something _ . It was so frustrating to not to be able to do anything at all besides that, but then he felt Jiyong grab his hands and tugged harshly, making his head snap up from the pillow and with that the last bit of control slipped away. Jiyong yanked at his hair and just like before while getting spanked, the pain of him pulling at his hair, made him moan out loud, begging, cursing, he couldn't tell anymore what he was saying or what words he was forming. 

Another harsh tug, another slap on his ass and a perfectly aimed thrust of Jiyong’s hips and Seunghyun was crumbling. The release was sharp and hard, several thick ropes of cum splattered against his stomach and the sheets underneath of him as the waves of his orgasm rolled through him. It was intense and for a second Seunghyun felt as if he was about to pass out, but then Jiyong continued to fuck into him and now Seunghyun really could not conceal his voice anymore.

He tossed and turned and squirmed as he tried to get away from the now painful pleasure shooting through his core; but Jiyong’s death grip on his hips didn’t let him move much. Instead, Jiyong tightened his grip in his hair, and bodily pushed him completely into the sheets. Seunghyun vaguely registered the deep moans and growls coming from Jiyong with every thrust, but Seunghyun was too out of it to really hear anything. His moans reached a desperate pitch, he whined and almost cried out — making noises made it easier to bear everything that was happening and then, finally, after a few more thrust he heard the loud moan ripping through Jiyong, felt how his hips stuttered and how he fucked into him a few more times, before all of the tension drained out of him and they both fell onto the sheets, completely spent. 

Seunghyun was panting so hard he couldn't concentrate on anything besides breathing — his brain was mush and his whole body was tingling with sensations too intense to put into words. He could feel Jiyong’s harsh intakes of breath on his neck and he just needed a few moments to take everything in. 

It took minutes until either of them really could move again — Jiyong was the first one. With slow movements he loosened the tie around Seunghyun’s wrists and gently turned him around. The aggressiveness from before completely washed away, and instead he started to kiss Seunghyun’s wrists where the tie had cut deeply into his skin. His kisses went down the inside of his arm, up his biceps and over his shoulder — leaving a hot trail of kisses on his neck until he finally reached his lips. 

Seunghyun still felt weak, but his hands immediately darted upwards into Jiyong’s short hair, eagerly pulling him into the kiss. Their lips caressed each other, tongue moving softly, lingering touches and everything felt so warm and nice and Seunghyun felt a thousand butterflies going off inside of him and his eyes started to sting again and then there was wetness on his cheeks. 

They slowly pulled apart from the kiss, but only enough to look at each other and Seunghyun saw that Jiyong was crying. His eyes were soft and warm and the happy tears streamed down his face and Seunghyun’s eyes were watering as well. The heaviness of the whole situation suddenly came crashing in — this was Jiyong. His Jiyong. He was holding onto the sides of his boyfriend’s face again after months and months of not seeing him. He was here and real and he looked so fucking good and smelled so nice and—

‘I missed you.’

Without missing a beat, he answered. 

‘I missed you, too.’

If possible, Jiyong’s face crumbled even more at that and he dived into another kiss — this time pressing their lips together even longer, just wanting to be close to each other, to feel close again after months and months of seperation. Jiyong climbed onto his lap, pressed his whole body against Seunghyun’s and pulled a blanket over them. Seunghyun could feel every curve and every edge of Jiyong’s body, the warm skin pressing against his own, his now soft and spent cock pressing up against his own, his thighs pressing against the sides of his hips and his soft lips on his own.

His hands slipped down to Jiyong’s hips, holding him securely in place as they kissed and kissed until their lips were all numb and tingly, and then they kissed some more. Their hands roaming their bodies, memorizing everything once more and Seunghyun had to chuckle when he felt Jiyong massage and grope his now strongly defined pecs. Having his hands on his body like that again was pure heaven and he just wanted to get lost in his touch. 

He chuckled again when he felt Jiyong roll his hips on top of him, circling them again and again, making him stirr. ‘Don’t have enough of me?’

‘Never.’ Jiyong grinned down at him, before he kissed him once more.

‘I love you so much, Jiyong.’

‘I love you, too.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this didn't get longer, but I hadn't had much time and then Jiyong was already being discharged and I think my brain died a little bit ahhhh he looked so good and so cute and the flowers!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the reunion smut lol
> 
> ▶ Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/motteme_wth/  
▶ Cosplay: https://www.instagram.com/motteme_costumes/  
▶ Art: https://www.instagram.com/motteme_draws/  
▶ Twitter: https://twitter.com/motteme_wth/  
▶ AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motteme/


End file.
